lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Sally McWilliams
|appears_in = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Kingdoms }} Sally McWilliams is a main character created by LHK for the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Kingdoms anime. Literally living with the heat of her own Number, she is an intelligent person, in both dueling and even without dueling. Appearance Sally has long, red to blond hair and brown eyes. She always wears either a red T-shirt or red pair of trousers (but not both) along with a red pair of shoes. Personality Sally came from the renowned McWilliams family. Her father is a famous businessman and, unlike many children of the same fortune as her, she shows mercy for the -in both money and body- weak. She showed sympathy for her brother, despite the latter getting in the side of the enemies, starting Shadow Duels against the previous "friends", and hurting them. She tried, until the last second, to face her brother with the all she had, and she did. She has an extremely close relationship with her cousins, as it is Sally that taught Lisa how to duel. Also, her Number is given by Jeremy, who was the original user of that card. Despite being a dueling and studying genius, perfecting in both, she is very communicative. Despite her friendship with her cousins, she gained friends with Nora before the series. Nora is Sally's closest friend, and they consider themselves as "sisters". They dueled a bunch of times in the past, with both duelists having the same number of victories in their duels. Her relationship with Nick was starting as a test. Despite she was acting like a street girl and as a school gang member, letting Nick to move and face her head-on, she revealed the wealth of her money and she joined to the team that Nick created at that time, which was still infant. She then realized that Nora was in that team already, and starting tagging with them against the evils. The strike called "Lost Kingdoms" had already started. With the existence of The Majesty, composed of three first-grade students, including her brother, she continued to be in the side of The Peacemakers, and she shows an unseen rage against her brother for the unforgivable things he did on his sister's friends. After losing some of her friends in the Shadow Duels, including her cousins, she faced her brother face-on for a final duel. The duel was intense, with her Life Points being dropped down to 400 in one turn only. She was able to turn the tables, using her Number's burn abilities. Now, as a third-grade student, she enjoyed the -temporal- peace with her friends, despite the fact that her father interfered at times, showing her nature as a wealthy individual's daughter. Deck Sally plays with a 6 deck, spearheaded by the " " archetype. While most of her monsters are FIRE monsters, she can use cards that specifically affects FIRE monsters (like " "). She can also perfect strategies, like card removal and burn damage, something that her Number can support that action. During the "Lost Kingdoms" phenomenon, her strategy is more focused on her Number, being fueled with cards that can only be activated when it is on the field (like " "), as well as " ", which mostly worked as a good beatstick monster that served much on her fast victories. ---- Category:Characters